New Year's Surprises
by Mel6
Summary: The sequel to 'Christmas Gifts'. Draco thinks about the time he and Harry have spent together since Christmas.


**New Year Surprises.**

The sun had gone down long ago, the sparkles of the stars and the pale light of the moon shone down on the roof of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  It bathed the two sixteen year olds on the roof.  The first had blonde hair that shone silver in the light and was long, falling down his back in fine strands.  His eyes were ice blue but held a light of warmth and contentedness as he sat, his arms wrapped around the second young man.

His hair was dark as his companion's was light, raven locks falling haphazardly over his forehead.  He had a scar of a lighting bolt, but it was well covered with his hair.  He usually wore glasses, but they were currently off and on the roof beside them.  The boy's eyes were closed, but when open were a warm and bright emerald green.  Both had incredibly pale skin and were curled up together beneath a large blanket.  The blonde was sitting up, watching the night's sky, and the other slept on his lap.  A cauldron bubbled just in front of them and a kitten called Pouncer also slept beside them.

After the effort over the last few days, Draco Malfoy was not surprised that Harry Potter had fallen asleep out here, waiting for midnight to approach.  Since Christmas day, when he and Harry had first kissed, Harry had made sure he spent every waking moment with Draco.  This meant staying up late with him, and somehow being in his bedroom every time he woke up.  Harry had wanted to make these Christmas holidays as memorable as possible as he wouldn't be able to go home again for Christmas. Ever.  And it had been.  Harry was a light in Draco's life that the blonde had not quite been ready for.

He was bright, and beautiful.  Like sunshine on a rainy day.  Like a birthday cake, candles and presents.  Harry was Draco's happiness, and had been for the last week.  Draco sighed contentedly, his arms wrapping around Harry tighter.  He knew he was falling, and to do so with the infamous Harry Potter would probably be a mistake he would make only once.  But still, he intended to enjoy it while it lasted.

Draco continued to allow his thoughts to wander aimlessly from one moment to the next.  To in just a few days when they would go back to being Malfoy and Potter.  It had been at his suggestion.  Draco had lived most of his time at Hogwarts with out a real friend and just his family for comfort, and even that had been strained to say the least.  But Harry had friends, real ones, ones that should stand the test of time.  And Draco didn't know how they would react to their best friends seeing their worst enemy.

Hermione might be fine with it, but Ron?  Ron hated him, it didn't take a genius to realise that and if he realised…  Draco shook his head.  He wouldn't, not for a while at least.  Harry wouldn't tell them because he had asked him not too.  Harry placed so much faith and trust in Draco it made his heart ache.  He would do anything to protect that, for as long as possible and he would not step between Harry and his friends, break the trust that had been placed on him.  And the love.

Yes, love.  Harry Potter loved him. And he, Draco Malfoy loved him back.  One day sometime ago, he would have laughed at anyone who told him that one day he would love Harry.  And then promptly smacked them one.  But now the thought made him grin in delight, even here on this snow covered roof with his love wrapped tightly in his hold.

The cauldron in front of them suddenly began bubbling in bright colours and Pouncer beside him opened one blue eye.  Draco smiled and patted the white and grey kitten's head, whom purred in delight, before turning his attention to his love.

"Harry?"  The bot stirred lightly but didn't awaken.  "It's almost time love, come on, wake up."

His big expressive eyes opened and he smiled at Draco before yawning.  "Its almost twelve?"

"Yes love, I do believe that's what I just said."  Draco teased the raven-haired boy, who pushed at him gently, a smile lighting his features.

"You don't have to be so smart about it," Harry settled into a comfortable position on Draco's lap.  "You never told me what that was."  He pointed to the cauldron.

"You'll see," Draco said cryptically, "in just," he kissed Harry on the top of his head, making him smile.  "In just a moment."

It was now that the cauldron suddenly exploded, colour shooting up into the air with a loud whirling sound.  The green shooting light exploded in all directions, showering down to the ground.  Harry's face was upturned and he watched the wizard made fireworks, a smile breaking out as another shot of colour danced into the air.

"Happy New Year, Harry Potter."  Draco whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver.

"Happy New Year to you too, Draco Malfoy."  He turned his face up to Draco's and the blonde kissed him tenderly, lovingly.  "I love you," he whispered as they broke apart.

"And I you, my little Prince," Draco told him relevantly.  They both turned back to the fireworks.  What happened, would happen.  There was nothing either could do to stop it, but for now they would live for each other.  That was all they could do, and they would, and love it.  Forever…

A bunch of Sap, ne, what you think?


End file.
